It is known to provide a mechanism for detecting the presence of a fault for a vehicle which utilizes high voltage components and subsystems. One example for detecting of a fault is set forth below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,019 to Trenchs et al. provides an inverter system for a vehicle comprising a housing, a primary stage, a secondary stage, and a fault detection circuit. The primary stage is configured to receive a first signal from an energy power source to generate a second voltage signal. The secondary stage is configured to generate a third voltage signal in response to the second voltage signal. At least one of the primary and the secondary stages define at least one resistance point for discharging leakage current responsive to generating the third voltage signal. The fault detection circuit is configured to electrically couple the primary stage and the secondary stage to provide the second voltage signal to the secondary stage to measure a portion of the third voltage signal to determine whether the leakage current being discharged through the at least one resistance point is within a predetermined current range.
It is expected that some mechanisms utilized in the vehicle high voltage isolation monitoring are also arranged to withstand a large amount of voltage that is applied to the same when performing hi-pot testing.